Khia Akuma Sai Jinketsu
Khia Akuma Sai 'Kenpachi' Jinketsu ' (人血 "剣八" サイ 悪魔 キア, Jinketsu "Kenpachi" Sai Akuma Khia ) 'Age Unknown, though she is the oldest serving shinigami within the Gotei. There are rumours that she is incredibly old, some going as far as to say she is 10,000. Her true age, however, is unknown, though her zanpakutou spirit, Haro Arashi, does nothing to halt the spread of these rumours and instead encourages them. Appearance Khia's hair is a shocking blood-red colour, and it easily reaches down to the backs of her thighs. She wears it in a high ponytail at the crown of her head, and doesn't care for it's condition, which has lead to it being incredibly long as she hasn't been bothered to have it cut (not that any hairdresser would allow her in their salon). Her fringe hangs in two parts, the thinner part being to the right side of her face and the thicker part covering not-quite all of the left side. The parting is located above her right eye, and both sections of fringe stretch down to her collarbones. Although Khia's right eye is organic and her left is cyborg, both have blood-red irises that match the colour of her hair. The 'white' of her cyborg eye isn't actually white, and is black in colour. Khia's face retains the same youthful look she had ??? years ago and is fairly pale. Her canines are sharper than they should be and she is usually seen with a somewhat eerie grin on her face. Her cheek bones jut out slightly, and she has bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She is Approximately 5'7, and weights approximately 7 stone. Her body build is very slight. Her muscles aren't very defined as she isn't all that interested in Hakuda, and one can only gain a limited muscle mass by swinging a sword around like a barbarian. She also forgets to eat most of the time, resulting in her thin, malnourished frame. Khia has a circular scar that circles her entire neck. It looks as though she was throttled by wire at some point, though not even she remembers where it came from. She wears the standard shinigami uniform, minus the arms which she ripped off. She wears the top half of her uniform loosely; under the entirety of the top half of her body is wrapped in white bandages, so her chest is never exposed even though her uniform is worn almost open. Instead of sandals, she wears black, thick-soled boots with steel trimming. Her haori is heavy and ornate, and resembles an admiral's coat, complete with shoulder flaps. It's lined with wolf fur, is white in colour as all haori are, and has several heavy silver chains adorning the shoulder flaps. The coat is taller than Khia herself is, meaning some of the fur trimming at the bottom is caked with dried blood, having being dragged across the battlefield. The 11th division insignia is emblazoned across the back. She usually wears it over her shoulders without actually having her arms in its gigantic sleeves. 'Personality' Khia is a Sadistic, sarcastic individual with an undisputable love for battle and warfare. She is proud of her scars and wears them as a (now retired) captain of the 11th Divison should; with an eerie grin and on display. Her only 'scar' that she avoids showing is her cyborg eye, and that's only because she is used to wearing a reiatsu-sealing eyepatch over that eye, not because she lacks pride in it. That being said, she rarely keeps scars that are of no sentimental worth; if Khia keeps a scar you gave her, you can be sure it was a good, powerful strike that did it, and that you were a worthy opponent. Or at least kept her entertained before she tore you to ribbons. She has a passion for close combat, and regards all kidou-users as cowards that need to be judged before the edge of her blade. She takes all challenges personally, and with a deadly seriousness that often causes more trouble than one might at first expect (and people always expect trouble where Khia is involved.) She is the first to draw her sword, and always, always aims to be the last. 'Accessories' Her left eye is cyborg. Her canines are sharper than they should be (no doubt filed at some point). She also has a long, mahogany pipe that she likes to smoke, and she wears an eyepatch that is square in shape and black in colour. There is a gauge on front in the form of two clock arms; these can be adjusted to limit her immense reiatsu to different seats. It's also important to note that her left arm is completely cyborg and looks as such; Khia, not caring much for flattering her female appearance, chose to keep all the wiring and dials exposed instead of having a vaguely human-looking arm. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutou Category:People Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Retired Category:Separatist